Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
by Amiu
Summary: Continuación de Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Una historia llena de emoción, engaño, pasión, amor, aventura, y por supuesto, piratas. ¡Ahoy! DESCONTINUADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.
1. Chapter 1

…..

Jejeje…..Jack Sparrow….te libero de tu deuda….

Jajajaja!

Jejeje!

Señor, el cofre está sobre la mesa.

Ábranlo! De inmediato!

Uno de los tripulantes giro la llave y subió la tapa del cofre con cuidado. Hubo un ahogo de sorpresa general, y los ojos de Davy Jones quedaron estupefactos por lo que tenia frente.

Davy Jones: No…Imposible… - su furia iba en aumento, sus tentáculos se agitaban con agresividad, espantando a toda la tripulación – te odio…..JACK SPARROW!!!!!

El grito resonó como un rugido de temor y odio, mientras que a lo lejos, en el horizonte, se podía ver como un barco de velas negras estaba siendo hundido por unos tentáculos enormes, los cuales llevaban a la nave, pausadamente, al fondo del mar.

En otra parte, río arriba, iba un grupo de personas sobre un bote de remos, avanzando lentamente por aquel oscuro rió, contemplando a las personas que en esa selva habitaban, con marcas en sus rostros, y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, dando un rezo al cielo metidos en el agua, con velas en las manos, y llorando melancólicamente por la perdida que se sufrió.

La cabaña de Tía Dalma estaba con un ambiente de tristeza y oscuridad. Elizabeth estaba que no cabía en sufrimiento, Gibbs miraba las aguas con tristeza, Cotton se hallaba con la mirada perdida, mientras que Will clavaba una y otra vez su daga en una mesa de madera. Fue cuando apareció Tía Dalma con una bandeja con tarros sobre ella. Se acerco primero a Elizabeth tomándole el rostro con delicadeza para que la viera y ofreciéndole un tarro, el cual la joven rechazo negando con la cabeza.

Tía Dalma: esto quita el frío, y calma la tristeza que llevas por dentro.

Convencida, tomó uno de los tarros. Tía Dalma los repartió entre los demás.

Gibbs: aún no puedo creer que hayamos perdido a Jack… - se volteó hacia los demás que se lo quedaron contemplando, cuando él alzó su tarro - …por Jack Sparrow

Marty: si…por el Capitán Jack Sparrow – alzando su tarro también.

Scarlett: porque nunca va a haber un capitán como él…

Will: …era un gran pirata…y un buen hombre… - mirando a Elizabeth con tristeza.

Los demás asintieron y brindaron por su querido amigo. Esto le llamó mucho la atención a Tía Dalma.

Tía Dalma: …que están dispuestos a dar?

Todos se la quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

Tía Dalma: ah? Díganme? Qué están dispuestos a hacer para recuperar al capitán Jack Sparrow y a su imponente nave el Perla Negra? – nadie supo responder. Tía Dalma comenzó a pasearse entre ellos mirándolos expectantes – Son capaces de ir hasta el fin del mundo, y más allá? – volvió a colocarse al frente de todos mirándolos con intensidad.

Por un momento, hubo un silencio incómodo.

Gibbs: si…

Pintel y Ragetti: - parándose – si…

Will: si…

Elizabeth la miró y asintió. Tía Dalma sonrió expectante.

Tía Dalma: entonces necesitarán a un guía que conozca el lugar de los muertos, aquel que pueda conducirlos hasta lo que más desean… - dirigiéndose hacia la escalera donde se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos bajando por los escalones.

Todos se acercaron lentamente hacia allí, mientras que los pasos que resonaban comenzaban a sonar más fuertes cada vez, cuando apareció.

Llevaba su mismo atuendo, su mismo sombrero, su misma mirada expectante, y su misma voz resonante.

Y díganme…que ha sido de mi nave? – mordiendo una jugosa manzana verde, mientras que un pequeño mono se posaba sobre su hombro. El hombre les sonrió con gracia mientras los demás lo miraban estupefactos.

Gibbs: Capitán…

Will: Barbossa…

Barbossa: nos volvemos a encontrar

Elizabeth: qué hace él aquí, y por qué nos querría ayudar?

Barbossa: querida dama, lamentablemente, me temo que ese asunto no es de su incumbencia.

Will: pero estabas muerto…Jack te asesinó…

Barbossa: mi querido Turner…los muertos podemos regresar al mundo de los vivos – dijo con su mirada penetrante y dándole otra mordida a la manzana – así como en vuestro caso, ustedes, los vivos, podrán ir al mundo de los muertos

Scarlett: pero cómo pudo regresar?

Tía Dalma: los muertos pueden regresar al mundo de los vivos sólo si hay algo allí que ellos desean o ansían en verdad…

Elizabeth: ah, si? Y cual fue su caso? – señalando con la cabeza a Barbossa, quien levantó la manzana en alto.

Barbossa: una deliciosa fruta, mi estimada dama.

Will: pero con qué tentaremos a Jack para que regrese con nosotros?

Pintel: oro?

Ragetti: riquezas?

Elizabeth: matar a Davy Jones?

Tía Dalma: todas podrían funcionar, después de todo, Jack es un pirata, pero ahora debe estar en un estado de conmoción total, sintiéndose perdido en un limbo.

Will: y que propone usted?

Tía Dalma: hay…algo…que Jack logró apreciar incluso más que al oro y a las riquezas… - silencio y sorpresa - …Gibbs…tu conoces muy bien lo que es…

Gibbs: pero…ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Tía Dalma: Jack Sparrow es un ser difícil. Pueden tentarlo con todo lo que me dijeron, más puede que fallen en el intento. Pueden ir las veces que quieran al mundo de los muertos, pero sólo podrán salir de él una vez… es por eso Gibbs, intenta con lo que te digo…

Gibbs: si, lo haré…

El viaje comienza aquí, más las desgracias ya habían comenzado desde antes. El mundo de los muertos, el fin del mundo. Tentar a un pirata para que los ayude en su viaje. Su primer destino sería una isla del sur del Caribe para hallar lo que Tía Dalma les había recomendado…


	2. Chapter 2

Varios días pasaron, y varias aguas atravesaron. Abandonaron la selva de Tía Dalma rumbo a las costas terminales en una nave algo pequeña que Tía Dalma les entregó; el Wireless. Estaba anocheciendo, y a lo lejos se lograba apreciar un pequeño pueblo cerca de unas imponentes montañas. El capitán Barbossa estaba navegando la barca en el timón, mientras que los demás se encontraban regados por el resto del barco. Elizabeth estaba apoyada en el borde contemplando los rayos del sol que morían en el horizonte. Will se le fue acercando de a poco, posándose a su lado contemplando también el cielo.

Will: estás bien?

No hubo respuestas. Will supuso que aún se sentía mal por la muerte de Jack. Y él tampoco se sentía del todo bien, luego de ver como su querida Elizabeth besaba en los labios al pirata. Will se preguntaba si fue una despedida entre dos enamorados, o fue un ataque de ansias. No importa, la cosa es que se besaron…

Mientras, Elizabeth tenía la mente en blanco, con temor a responder la pregunta que le hizo su acompañante. Fue cuando se asombró al sentir que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura como un gesto de apoyo y comprensión. Una lágrima salió rodando por su rostro.

Will: se…que la muerte de Jack fue una pérdida muy grande para ti… - Elizabeth se volteó con aquellas palabras.

Elizabeth: Will, yo… - se separó de ella con ojos llorosos.

Will: siempre tuve el presentimiento de que había algo entre ustedes dos – yéndose, pero la joven comenzó a gritarle mientras lloraba con desesperación.

Elizabeth: tu no entiendes nada!! Lo que hice fue necesario para todos!!

Todos en la embarcación se voltearon a observar la discusión con asombro. Will se volteó con furia, también gritándole.

Will: por qué sigues fingiendo!? No te parece más sencillo decir que lo amabas más de lo que alguna vez me amaste!?

Elizabeth: no, no es cierto… - su voz se fue opacando - … lo hice…para salvarnos a todos… - lo miró – lo hice por nosotros!!! – y salió corriendo.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, y luego miraban a Will con tristeza.

Barbossa: cómo sabes si no está mintiendo? – Will se volteó a verlo – cómo aseguras que ella está mintiéndote? Y que tal si dice la verdad?

Will: no es así. Siempre hubo algo entre ellos.

Barbossa: eres un buen hombre William Turner, pero muy inocente. Eres hijo de un pirata, y debes pensar como tal.

Will: quién dijo que yo quería ser un pirata!? – grito furioso.

Barbossa: lo tienes en las venas, no puedes evitarlo, así como Elizabeth tampoco pudo evitar actuar como pirata. – dijo con su tono habitual esperando la reacción que tuvo Will de asombro – Un pirata se caracteriza por hacer lo que le plazca con total libertad para conseguir resultados que podrían ser incluso egoístas, pero que es favorecible para sí mismo, y tal vez, para otras personas.

Will: a dónde quieres llegar?

Barbossa: quizás tu chica sólo hizo lo que hizo para salvarse a sí misma y a todos ustedes. Actuó como una pirata… - volteándose y penetrando a Will con la mirada - …tal vez deberías aprender de ella, Turner… - Will se quedó pasmado al igual que el resto de la tripulación. Barbossa, sin embargo, dio una pequeña risita y se dirigió a los demás – Estamos a punto de llegar a tierra. Gibbs, ve guardando las velas! Marty, Scarlett y Cotton, prepárense para soltar el ancla! Los demás, prepárense para desembarcar! Vamos piratas, a trabajar!

Llegaron a tierra cuando ya había anochecido. El grupo comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, observando a las personas que compraban en la feria. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de villa, donde las casas se amontonaban por las colinas de la montaña.

Pintel: ehh…capitán? A dónde nos dirigimos?

Barbossa: Gibbs! – tomó una manzana de una de las muchas tiendas.

Gibbs: nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Will: a tu casa?

Elizabeth: que cosa querría Jack Sparrow de tu casa?

Barbossa: eso es lo interesante señorita Swann – decía mientras llegaban a la entrada del lugar – que no es algo lo que quiere Jack Sparrow…

Gibbs: …sino a alguien…

La puerta se abrió revelando a una señora de baja estatura y un poco pasada de peso, con un vestido floreado algo sucio y viejo, y llevaba un pañuelo amarrado en su cabeza, y un delantal blanco y también roñoso. Cuando abrió la puerta la señora se quedó sorprendida por lo que veía, pero luego se alegró.

Joshamee!! – empujó a todos hasta llegar a Gibbs y darle un abrazo. Todos miraban sorprendidos y con gracia, mientras que Gibbs se avergonzaba.

Gibbs: Russ, ya basta!

Russ: ah, lo siento. Pero que bueno que viniste. Hace dos años que no te veía…

Barbossa: tuvimos inconvenientes señora. Si nos permite, necesitamos hablar de un tema serio.

Gibbs: cierto, mejor entremos

Russ: la cena ya esta lista.

Gibbs: como están Jean y Sean?

Russ: bastante bien, y Sam está creciendo maravillosamente, aunque bajo la influencia de los piratas

Will: Jean y Sean?

Gibbs: mis hijos, Will. Un hombre debe tener prioridades

Russ: y, de que tema importante deben hablar?

Barbossa: …Davy Jones…


	3. Chapter 3

Will: lo último que recuerdo fue que logré ver la llave colocada en el cofre.

Barbossa: genial, algo más? Alguien?

Gibbs: si, ese tal ex-comodoro salió corriendo con el cofre con el pretexto de que nos salvaba el pellejo

Barbossa: pero si la llave estaba en el cofre…

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa hablando de lo que había pasado hacía unos pocos días. Russ estaba yendo de un lado a otro, preparando la cena. Barbossa estaba discutiendo aquel tema con gran seriedad e interés, sobre todo sobre…

Barbossa: el corazón de Davy Jones…eso es lo que estaba en el cofre, no es así?

Elizabeth: así era

Pintel: pero si Jack consiguió el cofre, tendría que haber tenido el corazón.

Ragetti: pero recuerden que el cofre se lo llevó el ex-comodoro

Barbossa: no creo que Jack fuera un idiota…de seguro planeó algo. Ése corazón es muy valioso. Davy Jones es el océano, y si ese corazón cae en malas manos… - todos se quedaron callados.

Will: ahora que recuerdo…su tarro de arena…

Elizabeth: es cierto! El se burlaba de Davy Jones con eso…quizás…

Barbossa: por ahora solo podemos hacer suposiciones. Debemos darnos cuenta de que el bastardo de Sparrow está en los confines del mundo, y ése es nuestro destino.

La Sra. Gibbs les sirvió a todos la cena, menos a sus dos hijos que los apartó de aquel delicado tema. Pero, por petición de Gibbs…

Gibbs: Sam…hay algo de lo que debemos hablar…

Sam era una joven de unos 16 años, con un traje nada femenino, sino más bien como de marinero, con un pañuelo de color marrón amarrado a su cabeza, unas botas negras, un cinturón de tela blanca, y unos cuantos colgantes en su cabello. También llevaba, cosa que horrorizó a Will y a Elizabeth, dos tatuajes en su brazo izquierdo. La joven, de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, miraba a todos con interés y algo más que a todos se les hacía muy conocido.

Mientras, a varios metros del lugar…

Toc, toc, toc!

Adelante!

Mi Lord, llamó usted?

Así es James…acércate…

Cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas y se adelantó hasta el escritorio frente al joven.

Debo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, James, por la East Indian Company, y por mí.

Señor Beckett, no tiene por qué agradecerme nada, sólo cumplía con mi deber.

Beckett: lo sé – dijo, rondando a su interlocutor – lo sé muy bien, y es por eso que espero que sea un aliado valioso.

Siempre, señor.

Beckett: me gusta su actitud, Comodoro Norrington.

Norrington: co…comodoro, señor? – aquello lo tomó por sorpresa.

Beckett: así es, amigo mío. Te reasigno a tu puesto, sólo si me ayudas en mi plan.

Norrington: por supuesto, mí lord. Siempre a vuestra disposición.

Beckett: éste plan, James, hace que me hierva la sangre – decía, mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna en el mar a través del balcón – hace que una excitación crezca dentro de mí, como si sintiera el más delicioso de los éxtasis…

Su expresión era como si estuviera deleitando el licor más exquisito de todos los puertos, cosa que extrañó y al mismo tiempo opacó a Norrington.

Norrington: si me permite la pregunta, señor…

Beckett: no lo entiendes, James!? – dijo el lord, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y alargando su cara hacia la de Norrington dejando unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos del lord estaban como fuera de su órbita, pero a la vez concientes – Lo que tu me entregaste es uno de los tesoros más valiosos que me pudieron haber dado! – luego se alejó un poco mirando nuevamente por el balcón – el corazón de Davy Jones…con él soy dueño de todo el océano, y puedo controlar todo lo que haya en él…

Norrington: presiento que hay algo más complejo en vuestro plan por conquistar las aguas del mundo

Beckett: presiente bien, James – se volteó con dicha – creo que tiene la misma opinión sobre acabar de una buena vez con la piratería…

Norrington: con el corazón de Davy Jones?

Beckett: es perfecto. Con ése corazón puedo acabar definitivamente con la piratería, y con el espécimen que más detesto, y que, por casualidad, lo destituyó a vuestra merced de su puesto, Comodoro Norrington. – de la cara del comodoro se reflejó una expresión de rencor e ira.

Norrington: …Jack Sparrow…


	4. Chapter 4

Ya luego de cenar, Gibbs les presentó a Sam a todos los presentes. La chica no hablaba mucho, y a pesar de parecer distraída en algunas ocasiones, daba la sensación de que en realidad prestaba mucha atención a los individuos y al tema que allí se llevaba.

Barbossa: no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tomemos un día para reabastecernos y partamos de inmediato. Mientras más tardemos, más cosas pueden suceder. Davy Jones ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que su corazón fue robado, y en Port Royal deben estar haciendo planes para los puertos.

Will: por lo menos quedará Tortuga libre de todo.

Barbossa: mi estimado Turner, si no nos apresuramos, le aseguro que Tortuga dejará de ser Puerto Libre.

Russ: pero, qué lugar es ese que tienen que tan urgentemente?

Todos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, y luego se voltearon hacia Gibbs, quien miraba inquieto a su mujer.

Gibbs: ehhh…Russ…como te explico…– apoyando su mano sobre la de ella, mientras la mujer lo miraba expectante hasta que el hombre respiró hondo y tomó la desición – tenemos que ir a las Aguas de la Muerte en los Confines de la Tierra.

El silencio en ese momento fue total. La mujer se lo quedó mirando sorprendido mientras se paraba lentamente mirando sorprendida al hombre.

Russ: Joshamee Jay Gibbs!! De qué demonios estas hablando!? Que su plan de viaje es directo a la muerte!!??

Gibbs: Russ…

Russ: es inaceptable!! Acaso te volviste loco!!??

Gibbs: Russ, por favor entiende, tenemos que hacer esto…

Russ: no quiero entender nada!! Esta vida de pirata te esta volviendo maniatico cada vez!! Es imposible, no puede ser!!

Gibbs: RUSS!! JACK SPARROW ESTA MUERTO!!!

La mujer se calló. Miró al hombre, luego a la joven que los miraba extrañada, y con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba al hombre que le había gritado.

Russ: que….qué dices…?

Gibbs: Russ, Jack ha muerto. Tenemos que hacer este viaje, entiendelo. Tenemos que recuperarlo y traerle de regreso.

Russ: pero…Joshamee…tienes hijos, qué será de Jean y Sean sin su padre?...qué serpa de mí si te pierdo?

La mujer cayó en sus brazos llorando. Gibbs la abrazó con delicadeza.

Russ: lo siento… es imposible, yo…lo siento mucho…

Gibbs: ya, esta bien.

Russ: es imposible, el era el mejor pirata de todos! Como es posible que este muerto?

Will: muchos de nosotros no lo entendemos – mirando a Elizabeth con precaución.

Russ se alejó de su marido, y fue directo a la joven Sam, y la abrazó botando más lágrimas.

Russ: Sam! Oh, Sam! Mi niña! – la joven no reaccionó de ningún modo. Simplemente, apartó a la mujer que la apretujaba, y con la mirada perdida, se sentó lentamente en su puesto en la mesa.

Gibbs: Sam…lo siento mucho…

Sam: Gibbs…. – mirándolo con tristeza en los ojos - …cómo…?

Russ: ya pequeña, ya…

Sam: el me lo prometió Gibbs…

Gibbs: lo se, Sam. Pero no había nada que pudiesemos hacer. Ya vez en la situación complicada en la que nos encontramos.

Russ: como piensan recuperarlo de la muerte?

Barbossa: mi estimada señora, la única forma sería tentándolo. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

Gibbs: Sam, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

Russ: qué cosa!?

Gibbs: Sam, es la única forma de hacer que Jack regrese a la vida! Tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos!

La joven se paró decidida mirando a todos los presentes.

Sam: muy bien. Lo haré.

Will, Elizabeth y los demás la miraban, notando que había algo en ella que les era conocido, pero no sabía qué. Elizabeth no le tenía mucha simpatía, por alguna razón desconocida aquella bella joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdosos como el mar le daba una sensación mala en su interior, y se dio cuenta de por qué.

Elizabeth: "Jack…"


End file.
